


Good times, Bad decisions

by priscilacross



Series: Wild World [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred has one sassy line, Cannon compliant, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Oswald, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Jim get injured, M/M, Mind the rating change, Third chapter is basically all fluff, chubby Oswald, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Jim gets injured wearing the Batman suit. Oswald is pissed at him for putting his beloved husband's life in danger. A future fic nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, sorta, I'll most likely change the rating for this and add a smutty scene in a few days. As of now nothing happens just wanted to be safe on the rating. I typed this on my phone instead of sleeping so don't expect much of it, just the ramblings of a fangirl.
> 
> Title from Bastille- Quarter Past Midnight 
> 
> Also this is part of the wild world series because i imagine all of these ficklets to exist in the same cannon compliant universe. But they can be read separately, it's just my, uh, filing system?
> 
> As always this is very dialogue heavy because I suck at descriptions. I promise one day I'll get good at them.

In the fifteen years they’ve been married, he’s never seen Oswald this mad at him. Well, maybe that one time he shot Oswald and the gangster put a bounty on his head. But that was before they got married, when they thought they hated each other, but he wasn’t this mad even after all the crazy stuff they did to each other all those years ago.

“Oswald, calm down, I’m fine,” he insisted even as he pressed his arm close to his chest, and used his other hand to cradle his jaw. He sat in the living room couch, Oswald stood in front of him fuzzing over his injuries. 

“Fine, James? Really? Why didn’t you go to the hospital first! You, you-” Oswald grunted what he now knew to be profanities in Hungarian. “The way I see it, you have fractured ribs, probably a fractured mandible too! And who knows what else I’m not seeing!”

Jim smiled even though it hurt to do so, “Are you suggesting you want me to strip for you?” he asked slyly. 

Oswald’s eye went wide, he was furious. “It’s a good thing you’re already injured, otherwise I’d beat you up myself! Hurry to the car, damn it!”

“How am I to explain this kind of injuries to the doctors?” 

“Maybe think about that next time you chose to do something this reckless! Seriously Jim, leave this vigilante bullshit to Bruce. I also don’t like how much time Barbara spends with Dick. Who knows what kind of ideas that boy is putting in her head. But that’s a conversation for another day. Come on we have to get you to a hospital.”

“Wait, how did you-”

“Oh please, Jim. Who do you think I am?” 

He guesses he really shouldn’t be surprised his husband, Silent King of the Underworld that he is, knows about Batman’s secret identity. The real question here would be when he did find out? Because Jim’s a damn good detective, and it took him quite some time to figure it out. 

They got into the car and Oswald drove like a madman. Traffic violations be damned. It’s not like that was the worst thing he looked away from when it came to Oswald. He had to give the man some credit though, Oswald did everything in his power to make his businesses seem legit. No matter how many times they tried looking into Oswald’s businesses, every single record was pristine. They’ve long stopped looking for anything, but he knew better. And there’s no one else he’d rather be in charge of the underworld. 

Once at the hospital, the medics and nurses got him all patched up. As it turned out, his injuries were not as bad as they looked. A few several weeks of rest and he’d be good as new. They still wanted him to stay the night, just to monitor him, and he was also on a lot of painkillers.

“You’re not forty anymore, James” Oswald accused once they were by themselves in the hospital room. 

Jim chuckled, “Oh yeah? Tell that to my libido.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead with the hand that wasn’t holding Jim’s, “You do realize it’s going to take at least 6 weeks for your ribs to heal, right? That means no strenuous activities. That means no sex. For six weeks. At least.”

Jim burst into laughter, “Is that why you were so pissed?” he managed to ask between giggles. 

Oswald didn't find it as amusing as he did, he continued with a serious tone, “No, James. I was upset because I worry about you. No matter how many times you put yourself at risk and come back without a scratch, I can't help but worry.”

“Please don't worry about me, I'm-”

“No. That's not how it works, Jim,” he snapped. “You don't get to do stuff like this and then tell me not to worry. You don't get to decide how I feel. And I still can’t believe you went and did something as foolish as borrow that suit for the night. What were you thinking?! What was he thinking?” he asked under his breath, seething.

“He never meant to put me in any danger. I was the one who suggested it, okay? I thought it would look cool and, and, I know, it was careless of me, just please don’t get mad at him. Okay?”

Oswald sighed, “I’m not mad at him. He's young, he doesn't know better. I meant letting that boy fly around in his underpants for God's sake? Nothing surprises me from him anymore, but you, Jim? You should’ve known better. It was only a few broken ribs this time, but what about next time? You won’t have a husband to drive you to the hospital next time.” 

“What are you talking about? Are you going somew- oh.” Jim looked at Oswald and he felt terrible. He hadn’t stopped to really look at the man in the eyes. Afraid of the anger he would find in them. But now that everything had calmed down, he saw fear, and heartache, and it hit him like a wet towel to the face. Oswald has lost too much. “Os, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“Yes, that’s the problem. You didn’t think.” 

He could see tears starting to form, making Oswald’s icy blue eyes shine in the sterile hospital light. He squeezed Oswald’s hand, trying and failing to bring some sort of comfort.

“It won’t happen again. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He brought Oswald’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. He closed his eyes as he kissed in between his knuckles, before letting their hands fall back on the hospital bed. He heard Oswald sigh, and in turn Jim sighed as well. Some of the tension escaping with each exhale. After a few minutes had passed and he was almost unconscious, he heard Oswald’s trembling whisper of a confesion. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

He was clearly not meant to hear that. Finding himself in a little bit of a pickle, he decided to just take the bull by the horns. 

“You won’t have to figure it out. I promise.” He opened his eyes to look into Oswald’s surprised ones and parted lips. 

Their lines of work will always be a little dangerous. But he knows Oswald is never in any real danger. And his husband had made him promise to only go out in the field if it was absolutely necessary. He knew when those times came, Oswald was glued to the tv screen waiting for updates and called in every favor to ensure his safe return home. 

“You should go home, get some rest,” Jim suggested.

Oswald scoffed, “Don’t you dare,” he said pointing at him accusingly. 

“Okay then, come here,” the commissioner said scooting over so Oswald could fit in the bed with him. 

“No, Jim. Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“It’s fine, come on. I won’t be able to get a good night’s sleep if you’re not by my side anyway,” he assured cheeky. 

Oswald rolled his eyes at him, but proceeded to join him in the bed anyway. Oswald wasn't as lean as he once was, which in Jim's opinion was a good thing, but he was still just as graceful. They fit together perfectly. 

Jim gave Oswald a peck on the lips, before resting his head against the gangster's. “For the record, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either,” he said sleepily. 

They've been together for so long and even before that, their fates have always been intertwined. He can't even imagine what his life would be like without Oswald in it.

Everything they've been through, how after everything, they managed to find it in themselves to get together. He knew from the start, but they weren't the people they were when it all started. Those changes were necessary. He wouldn't change anything about their past because it has brought them to where they are now. He fell asleep with that thought, feeling grateful for having Oswald with him from the beginning. 

 

When he came to again, Oswald was sitting on the chair next to his bed again. Jim yawned and stretched until he felt the pain in his chest. He grunted as he readjusted. Even taking deep breath proved to be difficult. The drugs had worn off.

“Good morning,” Oswald said as he got up and kissed his forehead. His hand lingered on his hair as Jim enjoyed the caress. 

“Morning,” Jim replied still a bit groggy. 

“We can head back home now, I'll just sign the release papers and we can be on our way.” 

Oswald got up and started for the door and Jim was left staring at his ass in those perfectly fitting trousers. Has it gotten bigger lately? Damn, he just wants to knead that ass for hours. Sex after six weeks of abstinence will be so good. Six weeks is an awful long time though. Surely they could do other things that wouldn't put as much strain on his ribs. Like blowjobs, Oswald could still give him blowjobs and he could give Oswald blowjobs. And toys, they could use toys. And if Oswald was up for riding him, he wouldn't need to move at all. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Oswald clearing his throat. “Stop it,” the gangster commanded. 

“What?” Jim asked innocent.

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him, “You know exactly what. You have that look on your face, you're not fooling anyone.” 

“I'm just thinking… of the things we could do that wouldn't hurt my back,” he licked his lips. 

“I'm still upset with you so I don't know who you'll be doing such things with, but it certainly won't be me.”

“Aw, come on, Os. I already said I was sorry,” he tried. 

Jim knew he was just saying that, playing hard to get and all that. But rarely did Oswald ever deny Jim any of his caprices.

Oswald huffed and got his coat on. “It's time to leave, Barbara is waiting for us with breakfast.” 

They got home and like promised, Barbara had prepared breakfast. She was so big now, he can remember when she was just a tiny baby, time sure does fly. Oswald had been letting her join him in the kitchen since she turned fourteen, and now, two years later, his time sure paid off. She'd prepared spinach and feta quiche, with some tomatoes as garnish. 

 

The day went by incredibly fast. After dinner, Jim and Oswald decided they needed a shower. Jim wanted Oswald to join him, but of course Oswald was still upset and refused. At first. When Jim claimed he would need help scrubbing, Oswald couldn't say no, sure he made a show of accepting, to let Jim know he wasn't happy about it. But he was, and nothing he said could make Jim think otherwise. Not when Oswald's touch felt so gentle and tender and caring. His husband was also kind enough to put new bandages on him and help him get dressed for bed. He never really liked pajamas, but after living with Oswald and his silky pajamas for a couple years, he needed to give them a try and he's never gone back since. 

“Oswald,” he called softly in the dark. 

The man in question simply grunted in reply. 

“Thank you. For always taking care of me. Except for that one time when you put a bounty on my head. That was rude,” Jim said with a hint of smile in his tone.

Oswald rolled over so he was facing Jim, “Stop. We've already talked about this. You don't have to rub it in my face everytime I'm mad at you so I'll forgive you.” 

“I just think it's funny that you got so upset I put my life in danger when you tried to kill me that one time.”

“Let me remind you that you had just shot me, I was reasonably upset,” he said sounding as offended as he did back then. “And really Jim? I've told you many times, if I'd wanted you dead, I would've done it myself. I know how inefficient everyone in Gotham is when it comes to getting something done.”

Jim smiled and hugged Oswald closer. He kissed his lips, cheek, and temple. “Love you so much.” 

“Sweet words won't save you either,” he said but he kissed him back anyway. His gentle fingers caressed Jim's jawline, bringing him closer for a kiss.

“Say, what are the chances you'll dress up in a sexy nurse outfit?” the commissioner teased.

“Incorrigible.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim devices a scheme to get Oswald to give him what he wants. Except it goes wrong... or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically all smut and fluff, so be warned. Mind the rating change!

Three weeks had passed since he was told not to do any strenuous activities. Oswald made good to his words of denying him anything of sexual nature. He knew his husband was only trying to take care of him. And to be fair, there were times when they went without sex for months, but the word “shouldn't” was really just a challenge waiting to happen. 

He was also stuck doing desk work at the precinct, which would explain Oswald's good mood recently. Not that Oswald would ever not let him be himself and go on crazy missions he loves so much, hence his current state. But perhaps abstaining from sex was Oswald's way of setting limits. 

Tonight he would try to seduce his husband. Jim always boorish when it came to detail. He was never the romantic type, but being with Oswald has taught him many things. One of which is dressing to impress. Oswald has gotten him many tailored suits over the years, but this one specifically, was his wedding suit. There was no way Oswald would deny him sex if he saw him in it. 

With only about an hour before Oswald got home from the club, he began. He tried the suit on and was surprised it fit, perhaps slightly tighter than it did fifteen years ago, but the fact that it buttoned up without protest was a win. It was a three piece suit, a glistening navy blue which made his eyes look enticing. He showered today's grime away, prepped himself, and carefully inserted his favorite butt plug. A glittery dark purple one Oswald got for him last year. He wore tight black briefs, leaving little to the imagination. He glanced at himself in the mirror, his hair styled and his mustache trimmed. Then an idea occurred to him. His mustache. He needed to shave it. Oswald never mentioned it, but he knew he preferred kissing without it. Oswald praised pretty much every other aspect of Jim, but his mustache? As long as he's had it, Oswald has made no comment on it. So maybe it was time, at least for tonight. And finally, he put the suit back on. Oswald would be here any moment. They would have sex, then dinner, then maybe sex again after dinner. 

He was so ready. Waiting anxiously on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and a glass for Oswald on the coffee table. Jim rotated his ass against the couch and felt the plug shifting with the movement. Fuck, he wanted Oswald so bad. And if he was just on his back and let Oswald do all the work, fuck him nice and slow and with all the care his husband only ever gave him, it would be fine. He would get what he wanted and he wouldn't slow the healing process. 

In hindsight, he should've seen the storm coming. 

Oswald arrived home. After hanging his suit jacket in the receiver, he walked to the living room where Jim waited for him. Jim turned his head towards Oswald with hooded eyes and a  shit eating grin, lascivious at best. His husband's features faltered for a couple of seconds, before his examining eyes looked down at his attire. He saw realization hitting Oswald's face, it was the minor details. He tensed, straightened his posture just a bit more, and tightened his jaw. 

“Oswald…” he called cautiously. “I have some wine here for you. Did something happen at the Lounge? Come, sit down.” He patted the couch beside him.  

“I'm going to take a bath. Then I'm going to bed,” he stated as if he was reading off an instructions manual. 

Jim got up in a haste, “Wait, honey, dinner's at seven and...” he tried as he reached for Oswald's arm. 

The gangster snatched his arm away from his grasp. “I'm not hungry, James,” he snapped back at him. 

Confusion filled Jim's expression, “Sweetheart, what happened?”

“The suit looks good on you,” he said, but it was hard to take it as a compliment from his tone. “Just  it did at the altar. If anything you've gotten even more handsome,” this time his voice was soft almost longing. “Too bad I'm three sizes too big to wear mine.”

What? He didn't understand for a full ten seconds, then it dawned on him as Oswald started walking towards their bathroom. Jim caught up with him and stood at the bathroom door, still in a haze. 

“Is that what this is about? You gaining some weight? You know I love you, just as you are, right? I don't care that you don't fit your wedding suit.”

Oswald stood at the mirror, hands on the counter, completely ignoring Jim's words. “I didn't realize until now,” he brought his hands to rub his face in distress, “How, how repul-”

“Don't you dare,” Jim narrowed his eyes as he jabbed a finger at Oswald's chest. “Are you fucking kidding me, Oswald? You, are fucking  _ gorgeous _ . You fucking know you are, you know _ ,  _ you  _ know _ , I'm so fucking thirsty for you. All. The, time. I literally can't keep my hands off you. You're always so, so regal and handsome, without even trying too. Like, yeah, you have your, your, unnecessarily meticulous beauty routine night and morning-”

“It’s necessarily meticulous, actually.”

“Whatever, you don't even need it. Don't come at me with that bullshit,” he accused.

Oswald stood still, looking down.

Jim exhaled exasperated and feeling defeated. “I even shaved my mustache,” he added. “I just want you to fuck me against the mattress. That's why I did, all this,” he said motioning to himself. 

Oswald snorted, a tiny smile creeping on the corner of his mouth. “Sounds awful selfish, dear.” 

Jim walked behind Oswald, he slowly wrapped his arms around him, his hands resting on his waist. He leaned in to kiss behind Oswald’s ear. Then he whispered, “I love everything about you.” 

He felt Oswald shiver, his back pressed against Jim’s chest. Jim’s hands started undoing his shirt’s buttons, if only to give him better access to Oswald’s neck. He started kissing his neck and as the buttons fell open, he moved down to his shoulders. His hands touched everything they could. Oswald’s hips, his chest, his clothed ass, his thighs. He held Oswald hips and forcefully pulled his ass closer to his own groin. 

“You’re so much more than just a hot bod, Os. You know this, I love your tenacity, and how brilliant you are, and how educated and passionate you are. I don’t care about your body, even though you’re sexy as hell. But I see you as more than just your body, and the fact that you would think otherwise is almost insulting.”  

“Do you have to make everything about yourself, dear? Just let me have this, I'm simply not as attractive as I once was.”

“No,” Jim replied like a stubborn child. He kissed behind his ear and continued talking with his lips against Oswald's skin. “You attractiveness has doubled, tripled, quadrupled, exponentially.” 

Oswald let out a small chuckle, “I have to admit, you make an arguable case, Jim.”

“I speak nothing but the truth,” he gnawed at Oswald’s earlobe softly. “Come on, baby,” he swayed their bodies. 

Jim looked up at Oswald's reflection in the mirror and he could see the start of a smile there, when Oswald turned to look at him, it was a full on smile. That confident, but genuine smile he would never get tired of looking at. He let himself smile too. Now they faced each other and Jim lifted Oswald so he sat on the bathroom counter. 

He leaned in to kiss at Oswald's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his husband's faint cologne and what he could only describe as Oswald. He licked and nibbled at the pale skin. 

Oswald let out a pleased moan, “I still have to shower, Jim,” he protested. 

Jim grunted in response and his hands gently tore Oswald's shirt off. His hands moved down his husband's arms then to his waist. He loved the softness underneath his fingers. Oswald took such good care of himself, scars from many years ago were barely there. Even his stretch marks were faint, though he wouldn’t mind if the opposite were true. The gangster kept a strict regime when it came to moisturizing his skin and Jim would never get tired of touching him. 

Jim kissed down to his chest. His hands still moving about Oswald's exposed skin. Oswald in turn, caressed Jim's hair and suit covered shoulders. Jim got to Oswald's stomach and proceeded to blow raspberries on it.

The club owner flinched at the action, “Jim!”

Jim laughed as he straightened himself. 

“That's not funny!” Oswald complained. “I'm going to take a shower and you'll pay for this after,” he said, carefully hoping down from the bathroom counter. 

“No, baby, come on. Just join me in the bedroom. We can shower later…” Jim suggested putting his best innocent face on. “Would you help me take this suit off?” 

Oswald huffed, but helped him anyway.

Once they were both in only their underwear,  Oswald ran his hands all over Jim's muscular arms and chest, and then lower. He licked his tongue, wanting nothing more than to lick his way down Jim's perfect ‘V’. The black underwear looked so deliciously provocative. He patted the commissioner over the thin cloth making him moan lowly. 

Jim let out a deep breath against Oswald's neck. “Take me to bed?” he asked, hopeful.

“It's only been three weeks. What if I hurt you?” he asked looking into Jim's ocean eyes. 

“You won't,” Jim reassured cupping Oswald's face with both hands. 

He leaned in and gave the shorter man a quick peck on the lips. Taking Oswald's hand, he guided it to his ass, right over the butt plug he was still wearing for him. Something shook within Oswald at the reveal and he couldn't say no. 

They went to the bed, Jim laying on his back and Oswald on top of him. He straddled the detective before going down to kiss his chest, he tugged and pulled on sensitive skin.

Jim moaned trying his best not to arch his back toward Oswald's mouth. He wanted more, he wanted everything. God, it's been so fucking long.

“I don't think I can do teasing today,” the commissioner confessed.

“If at any point, anything becomes uncomfortable, even in the slightest, you have to tell me,” the gangster demanded ignoring the comment about teasing. If they we're doing this, he was going to have his fun. “Remember, you have to stay relaxed, if you tense up, I'll stop,” he warned.

Oswald went down on the sensitive nubs on Jim's chest again and abused them. 

“ _ Ah, _ not…  _ fair… _ ” Jim protested already feeling jittery. 

His hands moved to Oswald's soft hair and his neck, lazily caressing wherever he could reach. Oswald's stomach rubbed against his groin and he was so ready, it almost hurt. But he knew, no matter how much he begged, Oswald would take his time. Such awareness didn't stop him from trying though. 

“Honey,  _ please… _ I'm so ready…” 

Oswald was currently licking below Jim's navel when he looked up, tongue still connected to fair skin. “Huh?” he asked feigning innocence.

Jim groaned, his legs wrapping around Oswald's oh so soft body to bring him closer. 

“ _ Please _ just fuck me already.” 

Oswald simply snorted and continue as if Jim hadn't uttered a word. The bastard. 

His husband slowly pulled down on his black underwear, licking and nipping his way down until he found dark blond curls. He removed the underwear entire and saw Jim's erection was just as needy as Jim sounded. The dark haired man grabbed a nearby pillow, set it under Jim's hips, and licked his lips before taking him in his mouth. 

Jim sucked in a breath, hissing at the contact. Trying so hard to remain relaxed. He brought his arm to cover his face and the other grasped at the sheets. He concentrated on breathing. Oswald was so good with his mouth, it was impossible to keep quiet. He knew all the spots that made Jim squirm with want and desire. He then felt nimble fingers near his entrance.  _ Yes, yes, yes,  _ Jim's mind provided with anticipation. Oswald was so careful when he removed the plug. Distracting Jim with his mouth and his other hand caressed the commissioner's thigh. 

Once the plug was gone, Jim felt so desperately empty. But it didn't take his husband long before he licked a line all the way down to Jim's entrance. He blew and prodded at the empty hole with his tongue. The blond shivered and positively whined at the treatment. Grasping for the lube they kept underneath the pillows, he hurried to toss it towards Oswald. 

The man took it gratefully and poured some in, Jim fought not to flinch at the cold liquid. Somehow it just added to the sensation of pleasure. Oswald's mouth moved to kiss and nibble at his inner thighs and his fingers worked on getting him lubed up while also rubbing his perineum.

“You did such a good job of opening yourself up, sweetheart,” Oswald praised and as a reward he rubbed his fingers against Jim's bundle of nerves. 

If the blond was struggling to keep his moans in before, this just made him lose control entirely. The room was full of Jim's moans, the lewd sound of Oswald's lube covered fingers gently fucking him, and pants and gasps from both of them. It was almost deafening. He felt Oswald licking away precum and he twitched. He knew, he wouldn't be made to wait much longer. 

After a few moments, Oswald removed his fingers and moved so he was positioned on top of Jim. 

“Can you help me take these off?” Oswald whispered at Jim's ear, guiding the hand which so viciously grasped at the sheets over to his underwear. 

Jim could only nod, anxious and ready. So, so ready. He ran his fingers over Oswald's soft belly and then back at the waistline of his underwear. Once the garment was off, he felt Oswald hot and hard against him. He licked his fingers as he gave a few tugs to Oswald's hard cock. He moved his hips so he could rub up against him. 

“ _ Please… _ ” he whispered his plea.

The gangster made sure to use as much lube as necessary before he slowly buried himself in Jim. He made sure to give his beloved as much time to adjust as he needed. Of course Jim was eager and wouldn't want pauses, but they've done this long enough Oswald now knows his tiny tells of even the slightest pain. The way his right eyebrow moved slightly downward, an extra line on his forehead, made the difference between pain and pleasure almost imperceptible. But Oswald knew, and he made sure to pause each time despite Jim's insistence he keep going. 

Maybe it was because it's been three weeks, but Jim feels so  _ full. _ Oswald isn't even done pushing in and he remembers him so well after all this time, but the process seems to go on forever. 

Finally, Oswald's hips are flush against him and he gives a few experimental wiggles. Jim can only moan and groan, he throws his head back, trying his damn hardest to stay relaxed and let's Os do the rest. He feels soft fingers caressing his cheek, they run down to his neck and behind his ear. The motion making Jim tremble. 

“Move,” came Jim's strained moan. 

Ever so slowly, Oswald pulled out halfway and thrust back in. Jim grasped at Oswald's shoulders, nails digging into skin but not ripping it. This was encouragement for his beloved to keep going. 

“ _ Os… _ faster, please,” he begged. 

The dark haired man complied. Picking up pace, his hips moving with purpose and precision. Each thrust left the blond more undone. Oswald could feel Jim clenching every time he hit his prostate. To alleviate some of the tension he leaned down and bit into his earlobe. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he whispered into Jim's ear. 

Jim almost whined as Oswald's hand gripped his hips to get some leverage. His mouth hung low with pleasure. He was so close. Then he felt nimble fingers on his cock. He rushed to grasp Oswald's wrist and his husband halted. 

“No, no, please… It's too much… I just want… you,” his voice trembled. 

He was gasping for air and it only took a few more forceful thrusts for him to come undone. Twitching in pleasure, Jim held onto his husband's shoulders. Oswald's wanton hips moved sporadically wanting to ride out Jim's orgasm and his own. He bit down on Jim's shoulder as he came deep inside. Jim panted and gasped for air, his entire body extra sensitive and loose. The blond shivered as Os pulled out. He could feel the warm cum spilling from inside him, dirtying the sheets and making the inside of of thighs sticky.  

Their lips met in a passionate afterglow kiss. They barely had any breath left but they seemed to replenish it in each other. Jim's arms wrapped around Oswald's neck and Oswald's still by Jim's hips. 

After a few moments of mindless kissing, Oswald hissed in pain, “Ah, hold on, my leg,” he winced. The chase for an orgasm made him forget the pain entirely, but now he could feel it coming back.

Jim hummed and turned them around so Oswald was against the bed now. Jim moved the pillow previously supporting his back so it now supported Os’ leg.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he got the essential oil with muscle relieving qualities they kept there for occasions such as this one. They usually took turns for giving each other back massages, but Jim took any opportunity he could to massage Oswald's leg hoping still to be acquitted of past crimes which have long been forgiven. 

Oswald moaned as Jim ran his oil covered hands over angry muscle.

“Come here,” Oswald said as he signed for Jim to move his ass towards him. 

Jim did, turning around so his ass was within Oswald's reach. Then the gangster started cleaning him, wiping away and using his fingers to rid Jim of the mess he'd left inside him. 

The intruding fingers made Jim quiver, every sensation magnified by his spent state. 

Jim hummed pleased as his hands kept massaging, “Thank you.”

After a few minutes, Jim went back to lie next to his beloved. He attached himself to Oswald's side, running his hands over Oswald's smooth body. How could Oswald ever think he didn't love everything about him? The softness of his belly, arms, thighs, and ass was no exception. 

“I love you so much, darling,” Jim placed a kiss to Oswald's shoulder just to add to his point, and because he'll never get tired of kissing every available surface of Oswald's body. 

Oswald hummed, “How's you back?”

“‘S fine,” Jim said lightly. 

“Can't believe you roped me into this. What if you'd been hurt?”

“But I wasn't, so you know what that means?” he asked in a provocative tone.

“You know, I love you, but sometimes you are just too much, James Gordon,” he said this with a wide grin across his face. He grabbed at Jim's waist and pulled him closer still, kissing his nose and holding his chin. “Let's not push our luck, you insatiable sex beast,” he teased and kissed him again. 

Jim simply shrugged, it's not like Oswald was wrong. “Speaking of insatiable, I'm hungry as hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you though, especially if you thought it was bad, if they're too out of character, anything you didn't like rly, but like the part where Jim is trying to convince Oswald he's precious even with the added weight, because body positivity. I'd love to know if any of it is perceived as insensible in any way so I can fix it guys because that's not my intention here, i love me a chubby Oswald. thank you for coming to my tedtalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, breakfast with Barbara's moms, and confrontations of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... os amd Jim kept their ladt names because I can't see them taling each other's last names lmao 
> 
> Also Barbara and Lee are the best moms and they love Oswald to bits because everyone should love Oswald to bits. And also because I needed something happy because I know the next episode is going to rip my heart open and step on it and the last episode already did that so. 
> 
> I imagine little Barbara spends time at both their places like maybe one or two weeks with Os and Jim and one or two weeks with Barbara and Lee.

As consciousness began to take over, he felt what could only be Jim grinding up against his thigh. He could feel the way his hips moved, slowly and purposely. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his palms. It was entirely too early for this, not to mention Barbara was coming back from her mom’s place today. 

“We have about… two hours before Barbara gets here,” Jim said seemingly reading his mind. 

He groaned again, louder, “Jim, I have to get ready. Besides didn’t we invite Barbara and Lee to stay for breakfast?”

Jim let out a complaining moan, “That's entirely on you.”

“Exactly, I am responsible for getting everything ready. I'm the one that looks bad if breakfast isn't ready in time and form.”

Another complaining moan and Jim rolled over and away from Oswald. 

“Can I at least suck you off in the shower?”

“No, Jim. You can’t join me in the shower at all, we always end up taking forever when you do that. Besides, what we did yesterday was probably straining enough on your back.”

Oswald couldn’t believe he was so close to agreeing to his husband's whims when Jim turned around sporting a pout. How can a man his age look so adorably pathetic? Pathetic in the best sense of the word. 

“Ugh, don’t look at me with those pitiful eyes of yours.”

Jim crawled over to him, and he was hit with the full force of those blue eyes. Oswald rubbed his eyes again groaning as he tried to not look at Jim. But when he inevitably opened his eyes, Jim was laying on his chest, head hovering just above his staring right at him. He knew exactly what his husband was trying to do, yet he was so powerless against his attacks. 

“Fine, I guess you can join me in the shower, but we have to be quick.”

Jim’s face slip in two with a grin that showed all his teeth, his eyes seemed to be three times brighter than just a second ago. Jim leaned down and gave his husband and a quick peck on the lips before climbing down and helping him to the shower. 

They got inside the shower and Oswald tried his very best to ignore Jim and his giddiness. He didn’t want to see him because he knew what would happen if he did. He focused on lathering his hair as Jim stood underneath the water spray. He groaned as he went to stand under the spray to rinse his hair and Jim shamelessly rubbed his erection against his thigh. 

“I’m still loose from last night,” Jim whispered in his raspy voice. 

Oswald blatantly ignored him and started to scrub his body with his sponge. 

“Do you want me to scrub your back?” Jim offered. 

His resolve was breaking. Doing the math, wouldn’t it be better to just get Jim what he wanted? He would be better behaved when Barbara and Lee got here. Oswald turned his face towards Jim, a sly smile on his lips. 

“Fine, but I’m not doing the work. So open me up and fuck me. And do it quick, I still have to prepare breakfast.”

He saw Jim lick his lips and visibly shiver at his words. Oswald leaned against the wall and raised his ass towards Jim. The blond started by licking his finger and slowly working Oswald open. Oswald could feel himself getting hard from the treatment. It would have been better to just fuck Jim since he wouldn’t have to spend so much time opening him up. But if he was being completely honest, he missed having his husband inside him. 

“Hurry, add another finger already,” Oswald urged. 

Jim kissed the back of his neck and bit down on his shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you, darling.” 

“You won’t hurt me.”

Oswald had a feeling this was just payback for yesterday when he kept making Jim wait. Once his husband finally started working him open, he began to relax onto the wall. This would have been much easier on the bed. He can’t hold himself up like he used to, and slipping was always a hazard of shower sex. He sighed, why did he let Jim Gordon rope him into this? He exhaled deeply.

“Am I boring you?” Jim asked moving his fingers to rub against his prostate.

Oswald let out a moan. 

“No, I just… shouldn’t have agreed.”

“I’ll make it worth your time, Mr. Cobblepot. Don’t I always?”

-

 

Oswald was still flipping blueberry pancakes and Jim whipping some heavy cream when they heard the door. 

“Come in!” Jim shouted and Oswald shot daggers at him. 

“Don’t be rude. Go open the door!” Oswald urged, gesticulating he get going.

“Fine. Watch the mixer.”

Jim hurried to the door, but his little girl had already walked in, and behind her were Barbara and Lee. He hugged his daughter, resisting the urge to lift her up as he usually would since his back was still recovering. After kissing his little girl’s forehead, she rushed into the kitchen to greet Oswald and probably finish his job with the whipped cream. 

He adjusted his glasses before greeting both Lee and Barbara with a kiss on the cheek. They started walking towards the kitchen.

“You look good, Jim. Does giving Oswald trouble keep you youthful?” Barbara laughed. They haven’t seen each other since he got hurt three weeks ago.

“Thanks for having us for breakfast,” Lee said politely and apologetic regarding Barbara as always.

“Uh, yes, welcome. Food’s almost ready,” he said. 

“Almost? Seems unlike Oswald. Did you keep him busy, Jimmy?”

Lee elbowed Barbara on the ribs.

The comment was soon forgotten as they reached the kitchen and the blonde woman saw Oswald. “Ozzy! It smells fantastic as always!” She went in for a hug and a kiss to Oswald’s cheek. 

“Hello, Barbara. I also have your favorite finishing up in the oven,” said Oswald with a pleasant smile. 

“Oh my God, you didn’t! Ugh, this is why I love you so much!” 

“Barbara won’t stop talking about your vegetable frittata every time you make it. Hi, honey,” Lee greeted Oswald, with a hug and a kiss to the cheek also. 

“Jimmy really doesn’t deserve you, sweetheart. You should come live with us,” Barbara offered.

Oswald laughed as he looked over at Jim's forced smile, “You say that every time, but I’m afraid I’ll have to continue to decline.” 

Barbara shrugged, turned to Jim and whispered with narrowed eyes, “We’re gonna steal him one day.”

Jim simply laughed and shook his head, she made the same threat every time. 

Lee took her seat at the table as their daughter set the whipped cream on the table. Oswald flipped the last pancake from the pan to the plate that already had a stack of them, and set the plate on the table. Jim helped to pour milk on everyone’s glasses but the blonde's. Barbara always skipped the pancakes and had mimosas with breakfast. They had champagne specifically for when Barbara came over. Neither of them really drank anymore. Not after that one night a few years ago.

Barbara prepared her own mimosa and joined Lee at the table. 

“Go ahead guys, start grabbing stuff. I’ll be right back with the frittata,” Oswald said the last part while looking at Barbara.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes as no one seemed to be able to put their utensils down. Everything tasted wonderful. Jim caressed Oswald’s thigh under the table and smiled at him.

“Everything's really good,” Jim said.

Barbara raised her mimosa, “To Oswald, may he continue to make wonderful food and inviting us over!” 

Everyone followed suit and toasted. Jim leaned over and pressed his lips to Oswald’s cheek, but still close enough to his lips to get Barbara’s attention.

“Not in front of my frittata, Jim!” 

Jim chuckled, “What can I say, Barbara? You’re right, I don’t deserve him, but I’m sure as hell happy he sticks around.”

-

 

It was late afternoon when Jim and Oswald were saying goodbye to Lee and Barbara at the door. It was all laughing and smiling until they closed the door. They both turned to their red-headed daughter with serious faces, Oswald even had both hands on his hips. 

“Little lady,” Jim started.

“Yes, dad?” 

“What were you doing four nights ago, sweetheart?” Oswald asked.

Barbara's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Oswald and Jim. 

“Um… mom let me visit Dick, we just watched a movie, Bruce and Selina were there too, you can ask Alfred.” 

Oswald had an eyebrow raised not believing a word. Jim rubbed his temples with his fingers. 

“We know what you were doing, and it needs to stop,” Jim said firm. 

“But Bruce lets Dick-”

Oswald interrupts her before she can finish her excuse, “Yes, and it'll be on Bruce if anything happens to that boy, but sweetheart, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because we pretended that what you're doing is not dangerous.”

“He's right, Barbara. It's too dangerous. You never know who could be out there waiting to hurt someone.”

“I know that. Which is exactly why I want to do this. Isn't this the same as what you do, dad? You risk your life at the GCPD everyday.” 

Oswald turns to Jim with an annoyed face and huffs. An unspoken, _ ‘see what you've done?’  _ hits him right in the gut. 

“Honey, this isn't the same. You're just a child. This isn't your responsibility.” 

“You are so unfair. I want to help Gotham too! I want to fight the bad guys like you do, and Bruce believes I can do it, why don't you believe in me?” Barbara had tears starting to form in her eyes and her face was red with frustration and anger. She rubbed her face with her arm, trying to rid herself of the incoming tears.

Oswald looked over at him and then at Barbara nodding towards her, a silent  _ ‘go and hug her or something.’ _ It was amazing how good Jim has gotten at reading Oswald's looks over the years. 

Jim went to hug her, but Barbara drew back and shook her head. 

“I don't want you to hug me. Just leave me alone,” Barbara said and hurried up the stairs and a minute later they heard the door to her room slamming shut. 

Oswald sighed, walking to the couch and letting himself fall onto it. Jim paced around the living room, alternating between rubbing at his temples and scratching at his head. 

“Well done, Jim.”

“What did I do?”

“‘ _ You're just a child’.  _ Really, Jim? Was that the best you could come up with? We should've rehearsed what you were going to say.” 

“It's true though, she's sixteen for fuck's sake, she can't go around facing criminals at night. It's not safe. She could get seriously hurt.”

“Says the old man who just a few weeks ago put on the batsuit and did just that,” Oswald sighed. “I mean, I don't know what you expected, she  _ is _ your daughter,” he said matter of fact. 

“I at least wasn't a teenager when I started taking on criminals. Also that was a calculated risk, and who exactly are you calling old?”

“She's smarter than you, you know. Thanks to me and Lee, of course.” 

Jim rolled his eyes, then looked out the window, “Whatever. We might have to talk to Bruce, I don't think us not allowing it will stop her.” 

“And Bruce not allowing it will? If she's not with them, then she'll do it on her own. At least this way she's part of a team.” Jim shot him an accusatory look, “I'm not saying I approve of it, I'm just saying it'll be hard to change her mind since it seems she's already got it set. And boy, do I know about a Gordon's stubbornness.” 

Jim sighed deeply and finally sat down next to Oswald on the couch. Oswald didn't hesitate to caress the blond's greying hair. Slowly, Jim melted into the couch, resting his head on Oswald's lap with an arm wrapped around the gangster waist as his hair continued to be played with.

“What are we going to do?” 

Oswald caressed his cheek and stared down at him, “I'll do everything in my power to ensure her safety. In secrecy, of course. I can't imagine she'll be too happy with me when she finds out, but it's not like I can just, not do anything.”

Jim turned slightly and hugged Oswald's soft tummy to his face. Then Oswald started feeling a wetness seeping through his shirt. 

“Oh, honey.” Oswald began to caress Jim's back trying to soothe him. “She's going to be okay, she's your daughter, after all.” 

“I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her,” Jim sobbed into Oswald's stomach.

“I, for one would go on a killing spree and you'll have to put me behind bars because I won't be quiet about it.”

Jim chuckled, turning to look at Oswald, “Are you kidding? I'll be right there with you,” he sniffled. 

“ Maybe we should go and talk to Bruce after all.” 

Jim inhaled deeply and rose from Oswald's lap only to drape himself over the gangster, burying his face on his husband's neck. He continued to take deep breaths as he felt tender hands on his back. He felt calmer by the second. 

-

 

Bruce coughed out the tea he'd been drinking when he saw none other than Oswald Cobblepot and Jim Gordon walking into his studio. 

“My apologies, sir, they insisted,” said Alfred, not sounding apologetic at all, then he left. 

“Hello, Bruce,” Oswald greeted with a far too wide smile. “I'm sure you know why we're here.” 

Bruce visibly gulped, then schooled his features, clearing his throat he stood tall, and walked around his desk to shake their hands. 

“Mr. Cobblepot, Commissioner, I was not expecting you today, actually. I'm not sure what this is about, but please sit down. Would you like some tea?” 

Oswald narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together into a smile, his nose wrinkling from the forced gesture. “Where you perhaps expecting us four days ago?”

Jim squeezed Oswald's forearm and the man sighed. 

“Bruce, we just want to know you’re being responsible when it comes to Dick and Barbara.”

“I personally, came because wanted to make you a promise, Mr. Wayne,” Oswald straightened his back, still a few inches shorter than Bruce, but not any less menacing. He gripped the handle of his cane, restraining himself before continuing,“If you let even a single red hair in Barbara’s beautiful head get hurt, you will regret letting her in on your vigilante adventures,” he said with a smile, as casual as if he was talking about the nice weather outside.

“Are you threatening me? Is he threatening me?” Bruce asked turning to Jim unbelieving. 

Jim sighed, but Oswald spoke before he could say anything. 

“I do so hope, you will make sure it doesn’t come to it, Mr. Wayne.”

“Just take care of her, Bruce. She means everything to us.”

Bruce blinked repeatedly,  still not believing what was happening. “I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety.”

Oswald was starting to shake his index finger and leaning with a fake laugh, but Jim spoke before the gangster could. 

“That’s all we can ask for,” Jim said extending his hand to Bruce. 

Bruce shook his hand, while Oswald scoffed. 

“She’s really bright, Jim. I wouldn’t allow this, if I didn’t know she was capable.”

“We know, we raised her after all,” Jim said simply. Hoping his shortened comment didn't to take credit away from Barbara and Lee as they’ve played equal parts in raising her. 

Bruce invited them to stay for dinner which they politely declined in order to have dinner with their daughter. 

-

 

Jim suggested pizza for dinner and Oswald couldn’t say no. So they stopped and got two pizzas and headed home. 

Barbara was practicing at the piano when they arrived. Jim set the pizza boxes at the coffee table and they went to the practice room. Barbara stopped when she heard them walk in. She turned on the piano stool, looked at them and quickly averted her eyes. 

“I'm sorry… for earlier. I shouldn't have… burst out like that,” she said to her fluffy penguin slippers. 

“I'm sorry too, Barbara. You're not a little girl anymore and it's... a hard concept for me to grasp,” Jim sighed.

“What your father is trying to say is, no matter how old you are or if you're near or far or if you have your own family, you'll always be our little girl, and we're always going to worry about you.”

Barbara visibly frowned, her bottom lip almost trembling. She raised her head and looked up trying to stop the tears pricking her eyes.

“I promise I'll be careful,” she said trying to make it sound like a grumble, but failing. 

“Come on, pizza’s getting cold,” Oswald said giving her a side hug and a quick peck to the top of her head. He then walked away to the living room trying to give them a moment alone. 

“Please don't tell mom, if she finds out, she'll riot and possibly shoot Bruce.”

Jim walked over to Barbara and embraced her in a tight hug, caressing her hair, “Please be careful.” 

“I will, dad,” she said hugging back with not nearly as much enthusiasm as Jim did. “Now come on, pizza's getting cold.” 

She rushed to the living room, and Jim sighed deeply before following. That was the daughter they raised, indeed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you though of this little ficklet, if you ever wanna chat about your gobblepot headcannons hit me up @priscilakovu


End file.
